It's Okay, Mokie
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: When Mokba was upset, Seto knew just where to find him. And how to calm him down. - For KaibaGirl. -Short.-


**Yugioh Oneshot**

**It's Okay, Mokie**

**Family**

**Seto Kaiba/Mokuba Kaiba**

**When Mokba was upset, Seto knew just where to find him. And how to calm him down. - For KaibaGirl.**

* * *

It's Okay, Mokie

* * *

It was the middle of autumn. Crisp leaves were falling from the treetops and the orange sunsets so often painted the skies.

Beauty.

The chirping of birds.

Precious memories.

If only the siblings could cherish them like other people.

* * *

Seto walked through the orphanage playground, his eyes containing the worry of an elder brother. "Mokie!" he called out, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Mokie, where are you?"

The absence of his brother's voice only worsened his worry. Had the kids in the orphanage picked on Mokuba when he wasn't looking again? If they did, they were going to regret it. Seto would make sure of it.

"Mokie!" Seto called out again, a little more worriedly this time. "Come on, Mokie, it's just me."

The shaking of a bush was the first thing to reach his ears after that. Instantly, Seto jerked his head around and looked to the source.

Just as he thought.

Mokuba was hiding from the bullies at school again.

"Hey, Mokie," Seto said soothingly, making his way over to his brother. "There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. Want to come out?"

Mokuba didn't answer, choosing instead to bury himself further behind the bushes.

Seto chuckled. "Well, if you won't come out, think you can scoot over and let me in?"

Mokuba did just that, though he still refused to speak a word.

Curious, Seto tucked himself behind the bushes and sat beside his brother. "Are you okay, Mokie?" he asked. "Did something happen when I wasn't looking?"

Mokuba looked up to his brother. "Nothing," he squeaked.

"If it was 'nothing,' you wouldn't be hiding," Seto pointed out. "Come on, Mokie. What happened? You can tell me."

Mokuba silenced himself again before revealing something from beside his leg.

A duel monster card. And the first duel monster card Seto ever gave Mokuba.

Maha Vairo.

Seto scowled at the card. It was positively filthy, meaning one thing.

The bullies had bullied him in a way like no other. They'd not only threatened little Mokuba.

They took whatever he had with him and tossed them in the mud.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mokie?" Seto asked, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"I'm sorry," Mokuba squeaked. "I tried to stand up for myself, but they wouldn't stop."

"Then you should have told me," Seto said, a little snappier that time. "You know I don't like it when they do that to you."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Mokuba repeated. "They taunted me. They said that I couldn't do anything without you helping me." He then curled up into a ball and started crying into his knees.

Seto sighed. Then he lifted Mokuba up and put him on his back.

"H-Hey, Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Seto chuckled. "Come on," he said. "It's getting late and you need a bath."

With that, he started back into the orphanage and made his way to the bathrooms, Mokuba still on his back, Maha Vairo clenched between the latter's tiny fingers.

* * *

It was late that night when Seto finally got little Mokuba to get into bed. Both little boys were in their pajamas, with Seto's being light blue and Mokuba's being covered in green and white stripes. (They seem to fit.) "But, Seto," Mokuba said, sitting on his brother's bed, "I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are," Seto said, readying Mokuba's bed for sleeping. Once it was just right, he turned to his brother, who jumped slightly and started to turn and try to run off.

He failed.

Seto got to him too quickly.

Scooping his little brother up from the bed, Seto made a sharp turn and placed Mokuba on his bed. Then he proceeded to wrap him up in the blanket. "Alright," he said. "Cover up. It's getting cold at night. Can't have you catching anything."

Mokuba, knowing that Seto had him beat, gave the blanket a quick tug, hiding his lower face underneath the plaid comforter. "Okay," he relented.

Seto smiled lightly. "Good," he said. "Now, try and get some sleep, Mokie."

After giving his brother a quick kiss on the forehead, he turned off the light in their room and got into bed.

Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

Right up until he felt something cold hit his shoulder.

Blinking slightly, he turned his tired eyes to his brother's side of the room and saw him.

Little Mokuba, his pillow pressed against his chest. "What is it, Mokie?" Seto asked exhaustedly.

"Can I...sleep in your bed tonight?" Mokuba asked. "I had a bad dream."

Seto gave a ghost of a smile. Then he scooted a little bit to the side, his back facing his brother.

Let's face it. He just couldn't say no to his little brother.

Mokuba smiled brightly as he placed his pillow beside his brother's and got into the bed, pulling the dark blankets over his tiny frame. Thank goodness they were small kids. They never would have fit otherwise.

"Goodnight, Brother," Mokuba yawned, pressing his back against his brother's own.

Seto turned his head to look at his brother's shaggy head one last time before drifting off to sleep.

"'Night...Mokie..."

* * *

**D.T.B: Surprise, KaibaGirl! I hope you liked this. I wanted to try and do something special for you, what with what happened, and I sometimes get this nagging feeling that simply listening doesn't always help. So I figured I'd try to write the Kaiba bros, seeing as how you like them so much. And yes, I wanted it to be a surprise, so I didn't ask about your preferences. Sorry. Also apologies if they sounded or acted a little OOC.**


End file.
